No Longer Lonely
by VikkiTea
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have seen each other in the halls at school all the time but never talked to one another. After a big game, Arthur finally gets the courage to go and talk to Alfred. From there, their lives will forever be changed.


Alfred was standing there, being surrounded as usual. It was just after a huge game for Hetalia Academy and they won. Alfred had made the winning touchdown. Every cheerleader was all over him and his buddy Kiku was taking pictures for the year book.

"You must feel great Al!" Kiku said.

"Yeah I do because I am the hero!" Alfred said with a false smile.

No one would ever understand how alone I feel. No one will ever be able to handle me. I am so messed up. No one!

"Hey Al! Lets all go get some fro yo!" one of the cheerleaders said.

"Sure thing! Just let me freshen up a bit! Don't want you ladies to be around a smelly dude!"

Alfred started to run to the locker room. He turned around and waved as all the girls screamed and cheered for him. Once he entered the locker room he noticed that there was no one there. Thank God! Alone! He went to go wash his face of and once he came up from the sink he looked in the mirror. In the corner of his eye he saw someone come into the room.

"Um… you know this is the locker room buddy?" Alfred said while turning around.

"Oh sorry to bother you but I was just….um….ah…" the boy said.

Alfred finally got a really good look at the guy's face. He was awestruck. Where did he come from? Why am I so jittery? Why do I feel complete? Why don't I feel alone? What am I doing?

"Oh! You are the exact person I was looking for!" the boy said, "I see you looking lonesome and I thought that I should come over and say hi!"

The boy stepped even closer. His face was magnificent. Where did this angel come from?

"Well hi! I bet you know who I am! I am the hero of course! I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"It is very nice to meet you Alfred! My name is…"

A cheerleader came into the locker room.

"Come on Al! We are waiting! We want to celebrate your big moment!"

Then she saw the boy in front of me. She looked annoyed.

"Oh and don't you forget to turn the light on in the closet. It can get really lonely in there."

She marched off swaying her hips as she went. Why did she say to turn on a light in the closet? Why did she say anything about a closet? Why does he look so ashamed all of the sudden? Why is he blushing? Why does he look like a tomato?

"Well I don't want to keep you Alfred. You should go and have fun! You deserve it." The boy said with a smile as bright as the sun.

"I will see you tomorrow! Bye!" Alfred called as he sped out of the locker room to the awaiting fans he had.

* * *

I wonder if I will ever get to see him again. He made me feel happy. He made me feel whole. Alfred had wondered that all day long. He went through all of his classes thinking about him, even his favorite one, American History! Alfred was in such a daze. Then finally he saw him. He saw the green eyes and choppy blonde hair, gorgeous in every single way.

Then everything got dark. His fellow teammate Francis and his goonies came up to the handsome Brit. Francis had a sly, devious smirk on his face. He got right in the face of the messy haired boy and started to say something to him.

"So how are you? Are you gay, hum? Are you?"

"You know that gay also means happy right?" the green eyed beauty said while sipping tea.

"Well how about this Arthur!"

Just then Francis grabbed the boy hugging him around the waist. Francis nibbled his ear. Alfred couldn't bare it any longer. Don't touch him! Leave him alone!

"Francis, stop it! Don't touch him! What did he do to you?" Alfred said as Francis hand started to slide down the Brit's pants to his crotch. The Brit bit his lip in pain.

"Why Alfred? He is just so annoying and his faggot self goes everywhere!" Francis protested.

"He should go back to England!"

That was it. Once Francis said this, Alfred grew angry. Alfred pushed the boy out of the way and went after Francis. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You touch him again; I will sincerely make it impossible for you to catch another football! You know the policy that coach setup! No matter what we don't bully and harass students and teachers! I don't care if it is in your 'tendencies' to sexually harass people! It's wrong and you should really get some help!"

With that, Alfred let go of Francis. Francis ran to the bathroom to fix himself and to make sure that Alfred hadn't left any physical damage. Alfred ran to the boy on the ground. He knelt next to him.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything? Let's get you out of here!" Alfred said.

"…sure…"

The Brit was scared and shaken up. His eyes that were usually filled with a hidden magic were clouded with distraught. No wonder he wasn't able to tell Alfred his name. He needed the right timing. He never had the right time because of all the bullying and harassment (Francis) he was receiving. The boy with the bushy eyebrows sat and started to doze off in the back seat Alfred's car. He didn't care about where he was going just as long as it was with Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**"Hey Arthur?" the blue eyed boy said.**

"Yes Alfred?" the bushy browed Brit said.

"I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?"

"What are you saying Alfred?"

"Will you go out with me?"

As Alfred said this, he got down on one knee with a single rose in his left hand. The way Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes made his heart skip a beat. All Arthur wanted to do was kiss him.

Arthur awoke with a start. He didn't know where he was. He was asleep on a strange bed with an American flag pattern bedspread. The room had one wall that was a mural of the American flag. Just as he sat up, he looked at the alarm clock. It read 9:30 p.m.

Alfred walked in. He had two mugs of a warm liquid on a tray he was holding. One cup had the British Will and Kate Royal Wedding and the other had the crest of the United States Army. He set the tray on the desk across from his bed. Arthur shifted in the bed. Alfred turned around to see that Arthur was starting to wake up.

"I see you're awake now."

"...yeah..."

Alfred reaches over to the desk and grabs the mugs. He hands the Will and Kate mug to Arthur.

"What is this?"

"Tea. Lady Forest."

Arthur takes a sip.

"Lady Forest?"

" It's a mixture of Lady Grey, Pomegranate, Cherry, and Berry Tea."

"Well it tastes delicious."

For the next minute or so they sat in silence drinking their tea. Arthur looked at Alfred. Bloody hell he's gorgeous. how can anyone be this beautiful and not have a girlfriend. Alfred looked at Arthur. oh God he's gorgeous. how can anyone be this beautiful and not have a girlfriend. Arthur broke the stillness.

"Why did you take me to your home?"

"Well I would've taken you to your own house but I didn't know where you lived and I didn't want to just leave you alone."

"How did I get in your bedroom?"

"I carried you up the stairs."

A moment of quiet falls on the two boys.

"Arthur."

"What?"

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. That's my name."

"Oh.. well.. Nice to meet you Artie! My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden contact, knocking their glasses together. The warm drinks spilled all over the two blonde haired boys.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh my God, I am sooooooo sorry! Here, get out of bed! Let me clean it up."

The Brit hurried out of bed peeling off the wet sheets. Al quickly picked up the sheets, rolled them into a ball, and headed out the door of the bedroom. Arthur followed behind.


End file.
